Beach Pleasure
by Sawyer521
Summary: While Jack was walking to the beach. He comes across a Buizel who was getting shouted at by it's trainer. Jack intervenes and now owns it, but it has a problem. Can he help it or will it be to much trouble? Rated M for Sexual Content and Language.
1. Chapter 1

Beach Pleasure

By Sawyer521

Credits to:

Nintendo- For the making of Pokémon.

"What a beautiful day for the beach" I said to Dewott and Lilligant as we walked down Route 13. It was the first day of summer and we weren't going to miss out for a good day on the beach. As we continued down the path I heard shouting and cursing in front of us. "Come on let's check it out" I said as I started running to the noise. The shouting became louder and clearer when we proceeded closer.

We soon came across a boy shouting at a Buizel. It had its face covered as the boy raised a fist, suspecting that he was going to hit it I sprang into action. "Dewott, use water gun!" I shouted. She spat out a long line of water which knocked the boy to the ground. I ran up to him and stood in front of the Buizel.

"You have no right to hit your Pokémon." I said to him. "I have every bloody right!" he snapped back as he got to his feet and we stared each other down. "What has it down to affect you!" I shouted at him. "She a slut!" He yelled back at me.

"She can't battle for shit! All she can do is fucking pleasure herself! Every time we get into a bloody battle I turn around and see her masturbating!" I turned my head to the Buizel. She looked down and closed her eyes. Tears began dripping down her cheeks. I took pity on her and turned back to the boy. "Do you want to keep her?" I asked him. "No of course not." He said, "I put up with her long enough." I pulled out my wallet.

"How much do you want?" I asked as I opened my wallet. "What are you serious?" he said. "You want to buy her off me?" I looked up at him. "Yes, I would." He thought for a minute and nodded his head. "Fine, but it will cost you 5000 bucks." I pulled out the desired amount and handed it to him. He snatched the money greedily and dropped the Poke ball in my hand.

"Good luck." He said as he wandered off. "You'll need it…" I watched him walk off with hatred. I hoped I never meet him again. I turned to my newly acquired Buizel, who was still looking down. I knelt down and lifted her head to my eyes. She opened it and stared back at me.

"You're safe now." I said to her. "I will protect you." A smile started to form on her face as she lunged at me and tied her arms around my neck, which took me by surprise as I fell to the ground. "I'm glad you're happy." I said as I picked her up in my arms. "Well come on, we still got to get to Undella town."

We soon reached Undella town and I started setting up the umbrella. Dewott and Lilligant were at the water edge looking deeply out to sea. Buizel stood quietly next to me. I finally finished setting up the umbrella and laid down my towel. Dewott and Lilligant soon joined me as I pulled out two more Poke balls.

"Better let the other two out." I said as I opened the two Poke balls. Appeared in front of me was my Unfezant and my Timburr. My Unfezant was a female, while my Timburr was a male. "Alright everyone." I said "Go have fun, I'll be right here." Soon they all separated except for Buizel, who stood next to my leg. "Do you want to stay with me?" I asked her. She looked up and nodded her head.

I lay down on my towel under the shade of the umbrella. Buizel sat down next to me as we looked out to the sea. Dewott was swimming in the water and splashing at Lilligant. Who was standing near the water's edge trying to protect herself from the splashes. I saw Unfezant perched on a rock, soaking up the sun. Timburr was showing off as always. He threw his log up in the air and catches it with one hand.

The Pokémon surrounding him clapped their hands as I rolled my eyes. Many people were here and lots of them hand the same idea of bringing their Pokémon as well. Two hours later I called everyone back for lunch. Everyone crowded around. I turned around and took out some sandwiches. I turned around to see Dewott and Lilligant with their hands to their mouths. Unfezant was covering Timburr's eye with her wing. Timburr was desperately trying to peek over it. I was confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Dewott pointed behind me. I turned around and sure enough. The boy's word was true. Buizel was sitting there. Rubbing her slit and moaning quietly with pleasure. "Buizel." I whispered. She didn't stop. I don't think she heard me. "Buizel." I said. She still didn't stop. "Buizel." I said as I shook her gently. She snapped out of it instantly and looked up at me. Her cheeks turned red as she looked down.

Tears began forming in her eyes. "There no need to cry." I said as I put my hand on her. That didn't help as she started crying. "It's okay." I said. "I'm not angry at you." She didn't hear me as she got up and started running towards the rocks. "Wait!" I yelled I scrambled to my feet and ran after her. She spun around and hit me with water gun. I got pushed back and landed hard on the sand. I groaned with pain as Dewott ran to my side and helped me up.

"I'm fine." I said to her as I lifted myself up and watched Buizel climbed up the rocks. "Stay right here." I said to them. "I'm going after her." Many people were staring at me. I think they were wondering what was going on, but I didn't care as I ran to the rocks and started climbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

I finally got to the top of the rocks. Not many people climb onto these rocks as it is very dangerous when the wind picks up, but I didn't care about my safety. I only cared about Buizel and her safety. I moved very carefully as the rocks were very wet and I could easily just slip off and fall into the ocean. I crouched down and listened to the waves hitting the rocks below. That's when I heard sniffling and sobbing.

It sounded like Buizel, so I crawled to the sound and sure enough. Buizel was there sitting down and sobbing in her hands. I walked to her and crouched in front of her. She swung away and quietly cried. I smiled sadly as I put my hands on her shoulders and turned her towards me.

She had her head in her hands and was refusing to look at me. I put my hand underneath her chin and lifted her head up. She opened her eyes, which were red from the crying. I looked deep into her eyes. "Buizel…" I said. "There is nothing you can do, to make me love you less." Her eyes instantly started to seep with tears as she threw her arms around my neck and knocked me to the ground and started crying loudly. I put my arms around her and comforted her.

"There is nothing you can do, to make me love you less." I whispered into her ear. I repeated that phrase many times, and every time she cried and cried. Soon she came to her senses and stopped crying and just started hugging me and rubbing her cheek on me. "Do you feel better now?" I asked her. She lifted her head and looked me dead center in the eyes.

"Is that a…" I never had a chance to finish my sentence as she planted her lips onto mine. I knew where this was going to get me. I have now had much experience. I knew what had to be done. I felt her tongue enter my mouth and started to explore. I slipped my tongue past hers and entered her mouth. We lay there, kissing for just a few minutes. Without breaking the kiss, I started to sit up.

I crossed my legs and she stood on my knees, still kissing me and exploring my mouth with her tongue. We broke the kiss moments later and stared at each other, panting hard. She got off my knees and sat down and started to spread her legs. Her wet slit gleaming in the summer sun was enough to make my jaw drop open. She used her fingers to open her slit up.

She beckoned me closer, which I obeyed and laid down in front of her slit. Her slit looked promising; the pink wet flesh pulled me closer and closer, till I could touch it with my mouth. I looked up to Buizel and she nodded. I got to work and started to lick her slit. She moaned quietly as I slowly licked her wet slit. The sweet tasting flavor I experienced with Dewott was back in my mouth. The taste was addicting and made me dive into Buizel's slit even more.

I felt a hand on the back of my head as it pushed me deeper into her. Her moans of pleasure became more audible. She was clearly enjoying herself and wasn't afraid to show it now. Her slit was getting wetter every second. I suspected that she was close, so I started to pick up the pace. She moaned and her juices dripped onto my tongue. She lifted my head up and placed her lips onto mine and started to suck on my tongue, sucking up all her juices.

With her sexual tensions satisfied; she sighed and for the first time, she looked extremely happy. I stood up and held my hand up. "Well come on." I said. "We better get moving before they suspect something." She smiled as she took my hand and we carefully walked off the rocks. Dewott, Lilligant, Unfezant and Timburr were sitting down underneath the umbrella. Eating their sandwiches and talking to each other.

Dewott was the first to notice me as she waved at me. I waved back and sat down next to her. Buizel sat down next to me. I took out my own sandwich from my bag and pulled it in half. I gave one half to Buizel who smiled up at me as she started eating. I started eating my own sandwich until Dewott tapped my knee and nodded in Buizel's direction. "We just had a little talk." I whispered to her. "She's alright now." Dewott looked suspiciously at me and I smirked and continued eating my sandwich.

After that day, Buizel has never once masturbated in public. I don't know about in private, but at least that is a change, but this did make me wonder if showing love really does change people's lives for the greater.

The End.


End file.
